An Act of Revenge
by Christina B
Summary: When a vengeful and grieving Morgana kidnaps Hunith, Merlin will do anything to save his mother. When Arthur tags along, it becomes difficult to keep his secret. Merlin/Arthur Friendship, Takes place following The Coming of Arthur NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, BBC does.

AN: So a rabid plot bunny attacked today and demanded that I write this story, and this takes place right after the events of The Coming of Arthur. I hope you like this and comments are greatly appreciated!

**An Act of Revenge**

**Chapter 1**

_I will never forgive Merlin_, Morgana thought angrily. Their plan had gone so well, almost perfect really, and for it to end so suddenly made Morgana want to scream. The odds of an immortal army being beaten were almost impossible, yet somehow Merlin and Arthur managed to win back Camelot with a rag tag team of men. It would've been laughable, though Merlin knew what he had to do to stop the army.

When she arrived in the chamber where the cup of life had previously been protected, Morgana was almost immediately horrified to see that Merlin and Gaius had apparently defeated not only the soldiers sent to protect the cup, but also Morgause. She took a shuddering breath as she remembered holding her sister's broken body as she took her last breath. Never had Morgana felt such a strong bond with any of her family until Morgause and she knew things were never the same. She felt lost without her sister, and Morgana felt there was only one thing to do. Revenge.

Morgana didn't know how Merlin always seemed to find a way to defeat her and it was incredibly infuriating. Ever since her return to Camelot, he had foiled her every step of the way. He found and destroyed the mandrake root, destroyed the rowan staff that commanded the skeleton army just to name a few. Merlin seemed like such an idiot, yet he was eternally loyal to Arthur and loathe as Morgana was to admit it, he was a threat.

Morgana's grief over Morgause's passing handicapped her, and for weeks she wandered aimlessly in the Darkling Woods just thinking. She needed revenge, Merlin needed to suffer for how he hurt her, and once he was out of the picture, it would be far easier to try to reclaim Camelot's throne.

_Morgana_

The voice came suddenly into to her head, a male voice, a child's voice. And Morgana recognized it instantly. "Mordred?"

The boy suddenly appeared from behind a tree, and Morgana didn't hesitate to hug him. "Mordred, it is so good to see you."

"You too Morgana," the boy said pulling away from the embrace. "Follow me."

Delighted, she followed him, noticing that Mordred appeared to have grown a couple inches since the last time she saw him.

A short while later Mordred led her to a small cave, and when she entered it, she was surprised to see another familiar face. "Alvarr!" she exclaimed.

"How are you, Morgana?" He replied.

"Not well," she admitted. "I've been through a rough time. Merlin has ruined everything."

"You speak of Emrys," Mordred said simply.

"Emrys?" Morgana asked, confused.

"There is an old prophecy," Alvarr explained. "Of Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer who will help the Once and Future King unite the land and bring magic back to Albion."

"Are you trying to tell me that Merlin is this Emrys?" Morgana asked with a great deal of skepticism.

Mordred nodded quickly.

"That's impossible, there is no way he is a sorcerer!" Morgana declared.

"He is," Mordred replied.

"I heard that he even killed the sorceress Nimueh," Alvarr pointed out.

Morgana's mind was reeling, she found it so impossible to think that such an ordinary person like Merlin had magic, it was ridiculous. Yet, as she thought of it, strange things did seem to happen when Merlin was around. One of the earliest was when a gust of wind suddenly came through a sealed corridor to kill the afanc, but she also remembered the time when Merlin escaped from Morgause's unbreakable chains. He was as slippery as an eel, and now she finally knew why. If only her sister was here, Morgause would know how to defeat him.

Morgana then told them everything, from the time Merlin first arrived in Camelot. All the times when Uther, Arthur, Gwen should've died but were saved by miracle. The time Merlin poisoned her, and how he killed her sister. But once she was done, Morgana paused for breath and then spoke again.

"I want to make Merlin suffer," Morgana declared through clenched teeth. "He killed my sister, and I won't rest until he hurts the way I am."

Mordred grinned a nasty grin. "I will help you."

"And I," Alvarr said coldly. "Anyone who protects Uther Pendragon deserves to die."

"We must strike at his heart, break him," Morgana said. "He took my sister, I want to take who is most precious to him."

"You mean Arthur?" Alvarr asked skeptically.

"Arthur and Merlin's guardian Gaius would be hard to get to, I'm thinking of his mother," Morgana explained. "Hunith."

* * *

Hunith looked out of her door and smiled as she saw the sun go down behind the trees. She may live a simple life, but she was comfortable here and usually very happy. Ealdor had its problems at times, but she would not choose to leave it. But as much as she loved her home, Hunith still felt lonely at moments like these. She missed her son Merlin so much that it hurt at times, but she knew that he was where he was supposed to be.

She shivered and wrapped her shawl around her shoulders, and then she turned and walked the short way down to where he cottage stood. It had been her home for over three decades, though now she was the only occupant. It was lonely sometimes, but Hunith persevered. Stepping into her darkened house she turned to the fireplace and lit a candle.

Distracted as she was, Hunith never saw the person lurking in her home. And she never saw the hand that forced a cloth over her mouth, knocking her unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, BBC does.

**An Act of Revenge**

**Chapter 2**

Hunith opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings in confusion. The last thing she remembered was going home for the night, and she had absolutely no memory of the strange cave she suddenly found herself in. She tried to move to a sitting position, but she was hindered by the rough rope that bound her hands together.

Fear suddenly struck Hunith and while she had faced down dangers in the past, this not knowing was the worst part of all. She couldn't think of any good reason why someone would want to kidnap her, and the bad ones she didn't want to think of. As a general rule Hunith never held grudges and never made enemies. So she really didn't understand why someone would target her.

Hunith heard movement near the mouth of the cave and in walked a cloaked figure. The person drew close and pulled down the hood.

Hunith gasped. "Lady Morgana!"

Morgana didn't answer, but just looked down at the older woman with an air of condescention.

"What is going on?" Hunith wondered aloud.

Morgana snorted in derision. "Your son killed my sister."

Hunith was surprised, but she didn't let it show. "And what does that have to do with capturing me?"

"Because," Morgana smiled wickedly. "I want him to suffer."

"You are going to kill me," Hunith said simply.

"Eventually," Morgana admitted. "But first I want you to tell me something, who is Merlin's father?"

Hunith frowned, not wanting to be reminded of the only man she loved and lost. "That is none of your concern."

"You see, that is where you are wrong," Morgana said. "Merlin must have the magic from one of his parents, and it isn't you so it must be his father."

"Merlin doesn't have a father," Hunith declared, she had no desire to expose Balinor, where ever he was.

"I don't believe you," Morgana retorted. "Don't lie or I will have to resort to other methods of making you talk."

"I am not afraid," Hunith answered sternly.

"We will see about that," Morgana said, smirking right before she struck her across the face.

* * *

Merlin sighed; it was the start of what would be another long day for Prince Arthur's manservant. Ever since their return to Camelot, Merlin's normal chores were doubled for a time and he was just now catching up. He was pleased that they had won the day of course, but he couldn't stop thinking of what had been lost. He kept wondering about Morgana and about where she could be right now and by no means was he under the delusion that she hadn't survived the collapsing castle.

Merlin believed that she was biding her time, but he wasn't exactly all that worried at the moment. He would have to be ready when the time came, just like so many times before. Still it didn't hurt to take a peek. After all he didn't want Arthur to faint from him actually being to work on time.

A few days before Merlin had discovered a new spell, one that was certainly giving him a great deal of difficulty. It was scrying or rather a magical means of observing others, but ever since he attempted it, the spell was giving him trouble. He would always see something, but it usually wasn't what he wanted to see. Still practice made perfect.

Standing before the basin of water in his room, Merlin braced himself before speaking the spell

"Ansíen mín geornfulnes!"

Nothing happened initially, but slowly the water in the dish became to make miniature waves for a second before it stilled and figures began to slowly form.

"Mother!" Merlin gasped when he saw Morgana strike Hunith across the face. He felt anger bubble as he watch Morgana scream at his mother again before hitting her again. Finally Morgana stormed off in rage and went out of some cave into the bright sunlight. Merlin recognized the land marks, it was a place he had been through many times with his Arthur.

Suddenly the water became opaque once more and Merlin found that he was breathing hard, as he tried to process what he'd seen. Morgana had his mother, and she was obviously mistreating her. He knew it had to be an attack against him, but he was most definitely not going to stand for it. He needed to save her and make Morgana regret ever hurting her.

"MER-lin!" shouted Prince Arthur bursting into Merlin's room. "Get your lazy arse to work now!"

"Prat," Merlin muttered, not tearing his eyes from the basin in front of him.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me, I said NOW," Arthur continued.

Merlin looked up to face Arthur. "I need to leave," he said simply.

"Your chores aren't optional," Arthur muttered. "What are you talking about?"

"It is my mother," Merlin answered.

And suddenly all of Arthur's bravado was gone.

"She's sick and I need to go back to Ealdor to take care of her for a little while," Merlin lied. "I won't be gone more than a couple weeks."

"Of course," Arthur said. "Do what you need to."

As Arthur left Gaius' chambers he knew one thing with absolute certainty-Merlin was a horrible liar.

* * *

AN: I was so amazed by all the reviews and story alerts, and I'm so glad you are enjoying this story thus far which is why I was so eager to post the next chapter. And I'm always grateful for any comments, thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, BBC does.

**An Act of Revenge**

**Chapter 3**

Merlin's heart pounded as his horse galloped towards the Forest of Ascetir. His emotions were all over the place; raging from complete and tangible fear to a furious outrage at what happened. He knew that Morgana was now the complete opposite of the kind and gentle person he met when he first came to Camelot. Never in Merlin's wildest dreams would he have imagined that she could ever sink so low as to actually abduct his mother. To be completely honest with himself Merlin would've rather Morgana attacked him, then treating his loving mother like that.

After a few hours Merlin pulled his horse to a stop and dismounted. He wanted to keep going during the night, but his horse needed rest and so did he. Moodily, he started a quick fire with magic and then spread out his bedroll for the night. He didn't feel like eating at all, but instead he just found himself staring into the fire, deep in thought.

It was only another couple hour's ride on horseback to the area where Merlin had seen the vision of his imprisoned mother. The location made sense because it wasn't that far from Ealdor and provide a great deal of cover. He figured that once he reached the area, he wouldn't have too much difficulty finding the cave.

He sighed once thinking about the confrontation to come and then lay back on his roll and tried to fall asleep. Merlin was having a difficult time because his mind kept wandering, but eventually he finally fell into the unconsciousness of sleep.

Merlin wasn't sure what woke him less than an hour later only that his senses were on full alert. He looked around through the darkness, wishing that his fire hadn't died out. Merlin didn't dare risk lighting it again with magic since he really wasn't sure who could be watching him right now.

Suddenly the sound of breaking branches came from right behind him, and Merlin quickly turned but there was nothing to be seen. Then someone tapped him on his shoulder and Merlin nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Don't worry Merlin," came the scathing tone of Arthur's voice. "The boogeyman hasn't come for you."

Merlin turned and saw his friend standing there in full armor. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I'm insulted," the prince said with mock consternation. "No hi Arthur, how are you Arthur, thank you for coming to help Arthur?"

"I told you I would only be a couple weeks in Ealdor," Merlin said.

"Do you really think I don't know when you are lying, Merlin?" Arthur asked. "In fact I feel insulted that you didn't tell me the truth in the first place."

"Because I felt like going on my own," Merlin replied.

"Where are we going?" Arthur asked. "I know it isn't Ealdor."

Merlin sighed and desperately tried to think of what he could tell the prince without giving away his secret. "My mother has been abducted," he said.

Arthur looked startled and confused. "Who would want to abduct Hunith?"

"You aren't going to like the answer," Merlin replied.

"Spit it out!"

"Morgana did it," Merlin admitted.

Suddenly Arthur's teasing expression turned stone cold. He was apparently not happy in the least to hear about his half sister. "Why would she kidnap Hunith?"

"I really don't know for sure," Merlin said. "Only that she wants revenge on me."

"What could you possibly have done to upset her?" Arthur asked in confusion. "Did you steal her hairbrush?"

"I don't know," Merlin said. "Only that she completely hates me these days."

"Well if it is any consolation, I don't think she likes me much anymore," Arthur said, with a hint of sadness in his voice. "By the way, how did you find out that Morgana kidnapped your mother?"

Merlin hadn't thought of that one, he wracked his mind for a good enough excuse. "I got a letter from one of my friends back in Ealdor who saw Morgana kidnap her, and he followed Morgana to her hide out and sent me directions."

"And where is this letter now?" Arthur asked.

"I lost it," Merlin answered.

"Idiot," Arthur muttered. "How are we supposed to find Morgana if you lost it!"

"I memorized it, so I know which way to go," Merlin answered.

"You had better hope so, I don't feel like going on a wild goose chase," Arthur snapped.

"Thank you for coming," Merlin said. "I knew you were a big softy."

"Merlin," Arthur said in his normal biting tone. "Shut-up!"

"Happy to," Merlin answered, grinning.

* * *

In a forest cave, Mordred was looking in a basin full of water that was not unlike the one Merlin had scryed in earlier. He watched a scene in the dish before looking up at Morgana.

"Emrys comes," Mordred said to her. "And he brings Arthur Pendragon."

Morgana smirked. "Perfect."

* * *

AN: I know this chapter is on the short side, but I wanted to get one up today and this was the best I could do in the limited time I have. I just want to say a huge THANK YOU to all of you who have reviewed; I'm stunned by how much attention this story has already gotten. The next chapter will be up some time next week and as always I'm grateful for any comments!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, the BBC does.

**An Act of Revenge**

**Chapter 4**

Hunith woke the following morning feeling very uncomfortable. Where her hands were bound with rope, her skin was chaffed and raw but that was the least of her worries. Morgana was downright evil these days; Hunith had absolutely no doubt of that. The older lady had lost count of all the times when Morgana had hit her, but her swollen face, arms, and back were testaments to abuse. But Hunith would not betray her son or his father, and for that she suffered.

When Morgana came to see her again, she was smiling in what Hunith thought was a very unfriendly way. Not for the first time did Hunith wonder what had happened to that kind Lady who had risked everything to help her when Ealdor was in trouble. Hunith also had discovered that Morgana was a witch when she saw her light a fire with magic the previous night. All of this served to make her more concerned as time went on.

"I thought you would like to know," Morgana said. "Your son is on his way here and he brings the prince."

Hunith didn't outwardly react to that statement, but she was completely shocked. She wasn't necessarily surprised to know that Merlin was on his way to rescue her, but that he was bring Arthur made her very worried. The prince definitely made a good impression on her the one time she met him, but she was terrified that Merlin's secret would be exposed.

* * *

Merlin was very scared as they set off the next morning. He wondered about how his mother was faring under Morgana's sadistic treatment. And every time he thought of Morgana, a simmering rage would start to grow in his chest. He loved his mother so much that if anyone harmed her, Merlin wanted revenge. Which was a strange feeling for him since, while he had killed before it was always a matter of protection, not of spite. But the fact of the matter was that nobody, with the exception of Kanen, had ever tried to hurt her.

His mother was easily the best person Merlin knew, and not just because she was his mother, but because she was completely selfless and kind to everyone she met. Hunith had sacrificed so much for Merlin and he felt that he would always owe her a debt of gratitude. If it wasn't for her sending him to Camelot, Merlin would never have discovered his destiny and met Arthur.

Speaking of Arthur, that was his other concern at the moment. It was apparent that Morgana knew about his magic now, and the damage she could do because of it was insurmountable, especially if Arthur found out about Merlin's magic. He almost wished that he wasn't as good a friend to the prince, because it really made things difficult when Arthur insisted on coming along.

"Stop looking so glum," Arthur said to him, nearly making Merlin jump out of his saddle. "We will find your mother."

"I know," Merlin replied. "I just hope that she hasn't been hurt. Who knows what Morgana is capable of?"

Actually Merlin knew _exactly _what she was capable of and that is what scared him.

"I don't think she will listen to reason for starters," Arthur commented. "And I really don't know what to do about it."

"I know it must be hard," Merlin said. "Her being your sister."

"She has always felt like a sister to me," Arthur said, a bit wistfully. "That Morgana is my real sister doesn't change how I feel for her."

"Are you mad at your father for not telling you?" Merlin asked.

Arthur sighed. "If I was mad at him, I'm not anymore since I've seen him suffer for his deception. He has been though enough without having his son disown him as his daughter has."

Merlin smiled, "Maybe I should be happy I never had any siblings, though as a kid I often wished for them."

Arthur grimaced. "Merlin with siblings," he said. "That is a terrifying thought!"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "You are so funny," he commented, completely deadpan.

And suddenly Merlin stopped his horse abruptly, his senses on high alert. He felt the magic before he saw it.

"Arthur, look out!" Merlin shouted to his friend, right before the prince was struck by a white ball of energy. He fell from his horse and landed heavily.

Merlin was so preoccupied, that he didn't even notice the white ball of energy heading right for him. He too was thrown from his horse, as the blast immediately immobilized him.

"Hello Merlin."

The last thing he saw before passing out was Morgana's face.

* * *

AN: There you go, sorry about the cliffy! The next one should hopefully be up soon, thanks to all my readers/reviews for all your support and as always I'm grateful for any feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, BBC does.

**An Act of Revenge**

**Chapter 5**

When Merlin awoke, he was keenly aware of a throbbing pain from a lump on his head that made him see stars for a few minutes. When he finally surveyed his surroundings, he realized he was in a cave, the cave where his mother was being imprisoned. His hands were tied together and next to him Arthur began to stir. But his attention wasn't centered on his friend, but rather on the woman who sat on his other side.

Merlin would recognize his mother anywhere, but she didn't look like the same person who he left behind in Ealdor. Dark bruises covered her cheeks and both eyes, and she had wicked cuts on both her arms and across her chin. She had suffered far more than Merlin ever anticipated, and the fury he felt initially when he discovered Morgana's tactics, were nothing compared to the growing hate he felt for her. But then, Merlin was distracted again as his mother began to stir.

Hunith's dark eyes opened and her eyes flitted on Merlin's face. She smiled painfully, which only made her injuries look more severe.

"Merlin," she gasped. "How did you find me?"

Merlin glanced back at a Arthur who was still in a stupor before turning back to her. "With magic," he explained, right before his expression grew dangerous. "I will make her pay for what she did to you."

"No Merlin," Hunith advised. "I may dislike Morgana for how she has treated me, but it is obvious that she is lashing out because of her own pain. Don't feed into her rage."

Merlin frowned, wishing he could argue with his mother. But as always, her advice was sound and he knew she was right. He changed tactics. "We need to get out of here," he said. "I can use magic to free us."

"But what about the prince, he will discover your secret," Hunith replied fearfully.

"I will think of something," Merlin reassured her. "I always do. She is only one person."

"But she has a young boy with her and I saw him use magic," Hunith told him.

Merlin frowned. It couldn't be. "What was his name?"

"I don't know," Hunith admitted.

Suddenly, their conversation was cut off as Arthur suddenly groaned and opened his eyes.

"Why does it feel like someone hit me over the head with a boulder?' Arthur asked, grimacing as he tried to rub his head with his bound hands.

"Well you DID fall off your horse," Merlin pointed out.

Arthur glared at Merlin, and yanked at his bonds. Then he noticed Hunith and frowned as he noticed her wounds. "I'm sorry for what my sister did to you," he said softly.

"I'm not," interrupted a new person.

Merlin turned and glared scornfully at Morgana. "How dare you hurt her!"

"How dare you kill my sister," Morgana retorted with equal venom.

"What?" Arthur asked in confusion.

Merlin ignored him, not tearing his gaze from Morgana. "She tried to kill me, it was self defense."

"You have interfered too much Merlin," Morgana said accusingly. "This time, I won't make the same mistakes. I know about your magic!"

For a split second, there was silence, as Merlin took in what she said and felt the dawning horror and impact of her words. For Arthur to learn about his magic this way was not how Merlin would've wanted it to be discovered. But there was no going back now, and he just hoped that Arthur would be reasonable about it. He snuck a look at the prince's face.

Arthur was grinning, no he was laughing. His chest heaved as he started to laugh loudly. "Merlin isn't a sorcerer Morgana," he scolded once he stopped cracking up. "Didn't we learn that with the whole debacle with the Witchfinder and the goblin?"

"You trust Merlin with your life," Morgana said. "Yet he has been hiding his magic from you since he first came to Camelot. Not only that, but are you aware that Merlin tried to poison me?"

"Stop inventing lies Morgana, it really is irritating," Arthur grumbled. "Merlin would never be capable of murder."

"He is the reason I left Camelot for a year, his attempt on my life nearly killed me," Morgana declared.

Merlin didn't look at either of them; he hoped this would all blow over soon with Arthur making the wrong assumptions like he always did.

"Prove it," Arthur said, glaring at her sternly.

Morgana smirked then and turned to call over her shoulder. "Come here," she said.

And presently Mordred walked up behind Morgana.

Merlin winced; he should've know that Mordred would be involved. He never should have helped the boy hide in Morgana's chamber all those months ago. And Merlin didn't forget the threat Mordred made during their last encounter.

Mordred held a small dish and set it down before Arthur. It was a scrying dish, and Merlin felt a shudder go through him. He knew where this was heading. Mordred spoke a few words in the ancient tongue and a series of scenes began to play out on the water.

The first scene was of Merlin poisoning Morgana, and then to the recent encounter when Morgause tried to stop Merlin from getting the Cup of Life. The scene was detailed as it really happened, it show Gaius blasting Morgause with magic and then Merlin finishing her off with his own magic before finally emptying the Cup.

Then the dish turned opaque again and Morgana grinned, "I told you Arthur, you were wrong to place your faith in Merlin. He's a sorcerer and loathe as I am to admit it, he's very powerful."

Arthur looked at Merlin flabbergasted, and Merlin didn't make eye contact. But it wasn't long before the shock wore off and Arthur started to yell. "You are a sorcerer!"

Merlin nodded, after all there was no use trying to deny it now.

"Why did you come to Camelot?" Arthur demanded. "Were you behind all those attacks!"

"Of course not Arthur," Merlin retorted. "I'm your friend; at least I thought I was."

"_I could never be friends with a sorcerer!"_

_

* * *

_

AN: Yes I know, Arthur is being a total prat again! And I meant to get this chapter out a couple days ago but I had to write an annoying psychology paper instead of fanfic. It didn't help that I also had to do my taxes. I know this chapter is another cliffy, but I'll try not to make the wait too long. If I get snowed in this week like I think I am, then I will probably get it done in the next couple days. By the way thanks to all my lovely readers, I'm completely shocked that I'm already up to 40 reviews for 4 chapters. And I'm always grateful for any feedback, I have virtual cookies!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, BBC does.

**An Act of Revenge**

**Chapter 6**

"_I could never be friends with a sorcerer!"_

Morgana smirked at Merlin's crestfallen face. "See Merlin, all your efforts have been a waste," she pointed out. "Arthur is and will always be the son of Uther Pendragon."

With her piece said, she left them, Mordred following close in her wake.

Merlin sat in stunned silence as he tried to absorb Arthur's words. This was his worst nightmare, he had wondered what Arthur would say when he learned the secret, but he never anticipated what the truth would be. Merlin was shocked that Arthur could turn on him so fast, as if they had never become friends at all. There had to be a way to change Arthur's mind, this couldn't be it.

"Arthur," Merlin started.

"I don't want to hear it!" Arthur snapped, glaring at Merlin with the same venom his father had for sorcerers.

"Sire," Hunith said meekly. "Will you hear me out for just a minute?"

Arthur looked at her but his anger softened when he looked at her. Perhaps it was the fact that his own mother was gone or perhaps it was Hunith's humble nature. In any case, he nodded quickly.

"My son had magic when he was a baby," Hunith started.

"Impossible," Arthur retorted with a snort. "Sorcerers choose to do magic, they can step away from that path at any time they choose."

Merlin opened his mouth to protest, but Hunith silenced him with a look. "Regardless, he was using magic before he even learned to talk. Magic to Merlin is like breathing,"

"Exactly!" Merlin agreed.

"Shut up!" Arthur roared, glaring at Merlin yet again before turning his attention back on Hunith. "Why did you send him to Camelot?"

"As you know Ealdor is very small and I feared the villagers were beginning to suspect him. He needed someone to guide him, to teach him some control over his magic" Hunith explained.

"Gaius," Arthur said in understanding. "Wait a minute—it was you who performed the magic during Kanen's attack, not Will."

"He was trying to protect me," Merlin admitted.

"How many times have you performed magic in Camelot?" Arthur demanded.

"Every day," Merlin said, there was no use lying now. "But most of the time it was to protect you and everyone else who was in danger."

"I always wondered how you were quick enough to pull me out of the way of that dagger," Arthur mused.

"I slowed down time," Merlin replied.

"You can do that?" Arthur asked, surprised.

"Among other things," Merlin said. "Magic is not good or evil Arthur, it depends on how you use it. I use it for the good of Camelot."

"How could I ever trust you?" Arthur asked, sounding angry again.

"Because I have been your faithful servant ever since I arrived in Camelot," Merlin replied.

"That's not good enough," Arthur stated.

"Remember when I was poisoned and when you were going to get the flower to save me, you saw a blue light in the cave?" Merlin asked.

"That was YOU?" Arthur spluttered. "But you were dying."

Merlin shrugged. "Gaius said I was saying spells almost the entire time and there was a matching blue light in the palm of my hand."

"Yet for all I know, you were working with Nimueh in the first place," Arthur said.

"I killed Nimueh for your information," Merlin replied. "And the reason why she poisoned me was because I killed the Afanc—"

"I killed the Afanc," Arthur argued.

"But my magic aided you; remember I told you to attack it with the torch? And do you remember the subsequent gust of wind that shot through the cave?"

"And what about Morgana?" Arthur asked, sounding angry again. "Why did you poison her?"

"I had no choice," Merlin replied. "She was the cause of that sleeping sickness, only her death would stop it."

"How did you learn all this information, I know it can't all be from Gaius," Arthur pointed out.

"I read many books," Merlin said, but as soon as the words were out, he regretted them. He needed to be completely truthful with Arthur now, if there was ever going to be a way to salvage their friendship. "I spoke to the dragon."

"The dragon?" Arthur asked in confusion. "I didn't know it was capable of holding a conversation."

"He is an ancient magical creature, and very wise," Merlin admitted. "The dragon helped me countless times."

Suddenly a thought occurred to Arthur, and he looked at Merlin suspiciously. "Did you release it?"

Merlin nodded glumly.

"It was YOU!" Arthur roared angrily. "You let that beast free? It killed dozens of people, nearly destroyed the castle, and I lost good knights!"

Merlin sighed, "I had no choice."

"Don't give me that," Arthur snapped. "I'm done listening to your lies!"

Merlin winced; convincing Arthur was going to be more difficult than he thought.

* * *

AN: I know that this was pretty much a filler chapter and not much happened except for Arthur's continued prat behavior. I'm snowed in today so I was able to get this out so soon. I really love writing this story, and thanks to all you amazing people who have been so encouraging! And as always I'm always grateful for any feedback! Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, BBC does.

**An Act of Revenge**

**Chapter 7**

"Good morning," Morgana said as she greeted her prisoners the following day.

Arthur glared at her. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you, brother," Morgana said sweetly.

"Don't call me that," he snapped.

"It is the truth, so why resist it?" Morgana asked. Arthur was silent and Morgana detached Arthur's chain from the one securing the others. "I think it is time for us to have a little chat."

Merlin frowned as he watched them go and again glanced down at his own chains. It was the same silvery chain that Morgause had used on him not so long ago, and Merlin knew that they couldn't be broken. So for the moment he was completely trapped, but it didn't mean that he had stopped thinking about escape.

"I know you are worried about him," Hunith said as she watched Morgana lead Arthur away. "But I think that Arthur will forgive you, just give him time."

"I hope so," Merlin said, not wanting to think about the alternative. "He is my best friend."

"I know that," she said with a smile. "And I also know that you will find a way to free us."

"I can't break these chains with magic, Mum,' Merlin admitted.

"I have faith in you," Hunith replied with that assurance she wore like a badge.

* * *

Morgana led her brother to the front of the cave where Mordred was sitting by the fire. She had Arthur sit down right across from her, before she turned to regard him gleefully.

"Well brother," she said. "It has been far too long since we had a chat."

"And I would like it to be longer before we do," Arthur snapped at her angrily.

"I'm not the one you are really mad at," Morgana said. "Merlin has lied to you from the very moment he met you."

"You tried to kill me and my father countless times!" Arthur protested.

"And how many times did Merlin nearly kill you?" Morgana asked. "How many times did you find yourself in perilous situations, where Merlin was at the very center of it."

Arthur hesitated, but didn't say anything.

"And don't forget that he tried to kill me, Merlin is quite capable of murder," Morgana continued.

"He did that only to end a spell," Arthur countered.

"Are you sure about that?" Morgana asked. "Merlin told you that, a man who has deceived you countless times."

Arthur was speechless, but he glared at her angrily. Morgana smirked; she knew her manipulation of the prince had the desired effect. He was like clay in her hands. She quickly led Arthur back to where Merlin and Hunith sat and chained him up with the other two again. Then she returned to sit beside Mordred.

"It is time for the next phase of our plan," Morgana said to him.

The boys eyes lit up with glee. "Uther," he said simply.

Morgana looked out from the darkness of the Darkling Woods towards where the castle of Camelot sat. The place that had been her haven and her home, now carried the worst memories of her life. Still, she had a task to complete. She had returned to where Morgause had left her cauldron and soon set to work.

It was a lucky thing indeed that Morgause had the foresight to teach Morgana this spell, before her unfortunate passing. The young witch added the items to the cauldron that she needed, the last one being a lock of Merlin's hair. Satisfied with the hiss that the bubbling water suddenly made, she held her hand over the potion and started to chant.

"_Brægd hé anda ond dæl mín geornfulnes hé corennes, Uther Pendragon!"_

The potion simmered softly, but Morgana knew that it had worked. She scooped up some of the potion with a vial, pulled up her hood and set off for Camelot. Being a person who had made many such nocturnal visits into the castle, it was not difficult for Morgana remain undetected.

She made her way to Uther's chambers and pushed open the door. Her father looked like such a pitiful shell of the person he once was, and she was pleased to see that he still hadn't recovered from his imprisonment at his daughter's hands. He was sleeping fitfully, and Morgana unstopped the potion and dripped a few drops into his open mouth. He gargled slightly, but the King remained fast asleep.

Morgana held out her hand, and finished her spell. "_Belíefan sé bepæcung!"_

As soon as she was finished, Morgana dashed out of the room. It would not do for him to see her when he woke. But as she walked away, she could help the smirk from sneaking out. This was going to be good.

Uther Pendragon woke up with a gasp, dawning horror growing on his face. "Arthur's servant is a sorcerer!" he exclaimed.

* * *

AN: Thanks to all you amazing people who have been so encouraging, and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I have to admit that I despised Morgana even more than I already do when writing this, and I seem to love picking on Merlin in all of my stories, lol! I hope to have the next one up next week but I have finals, so it might be tough. And as always I'm grateful for any feedback!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, the BBC does.

**An Act of Revenge**

**Chapter 8**

Arthur Pendragon didn't know what to believe. The prince knew that he could be very trusting, but never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that Merlin of all people could betray him. Ever since the gangly idiot had arrived in Camelot, he had always been there at the heart of every struggle. Morgana was certainly right about that. Now Arthur looked upon the past with a new light, Merlin had magic and it changed everything. The servant who Arthur had scoffed at the possibility of him having magic, was always more powerful than the prince himself. Arthur was having a hard time letting it sink in.

He was angry of course, but it was more than that, he was hurt. Hurt that Merlin whom Arthur had confided in about everything, really hid the most dangerous secret. H remembered what Hunith had said about Merlin having his magic from birth and Arthur felt even more confused. Everything he knew about magic was that if you had it then you had to learn spells to use it, why was Merlin so special?

Despite Arthur's anger, he couldn't help but realize that Merlin really seemed like a good person. His mother certainly was, could magic have really corrupted Merlin? He wasn't sure, and thinking about it made Arthur's head hurt. At this point he really didn't know what to believe and no amount of thinking was going to help that. So the prince tried to shift his position against the uncomfortable rock cave, and promptly fell asleep.

Merlin watched as Arthur fell asleep and as soon he heard snoring, the warlock looked around making sure Morgana or Mordred wasn't around, and then turned to his mother.

"I know about Balinor," he said simply.

Hunith looked startled and somewhat fearful. "What do you know?"

"That he was my father for starters," Merlin said, struggling to keep the emotion out of his voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did it to keep you safe, Merlin," Hunith admitted. "I did it with only the best intentions."

"I deserved to know," Merlin replied, sounding more hurt than angry.

"I wanted to tell you when you were older," Hunith said sadly. "But the memories were so painful."

Merlin wanted to reach forward and embrace her, but his chains prevented it, so he rested his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Hunith asked.

"Balinor is dead," Merlin replied.

Hunith gasped, and desperately worked for a moment to reign in her emotions. Her voice was hoarse when she spoke. "How do you know this?"

"I met him briefly when the Great Dragon was attacking Camelot. Arthur and I found him, and I told him the truth," Merlin said, not hiding the tears that fell now. "And he died in my arms."

For a long moment mother and son grieved quietly together, until Merlin finally found his voice again. "I'm the last Dragonlord now."

* * *

Mordred stealthily moved from his hiding spot and managed to make it back to Morgana without being detected. When she saw him, he broke into a wide grin.

"What is it?" Morgana demanded eagerly.

"Emrys is a Dragonlord." Mordred said grinning. "This is almost too perfect."

"What are they, I've only heard mention of them in passing," Morgana said.

"Dragons only serve Dragonlords," Mordred explained. "Do you remember when the Great Dragon attacked Camelot?"

"No," Morgana said sourly. "I was recovering from Merlin poisoning me at the time."

"Well I think Merlin must've stopped the attack, the dragon had to obey his will," Mordred replied.

"How can this help us? It just makes Merlin even more of a threat," Morgana complained.

The child quickly told her of his plan, and when he was finished Morgana beamed with excitement.

"When?" she asked him.

"Soon," Mordred replied. "Very soon."

* * *

"Gaius, why did you not tell me you were harboring a sorcerer?"

Gaius jumped about a foot and dropped a vial he had been putting a herbal concoction into. He turned and looked at Uther dumbfounded. How on earth did the King find out? For several long moments the physician tried to think of an excuse, something, anything, to protect Merlin.

"I'm waiting, Gaius," Uther snapped impatiently.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Sire," Gaius replied innocently.

"Yes you do, Arthur's manservant is a sorcerer!" Uther stated.

"Are you sure? I've never noticed anything—"

"Don't you dare try to deny it, I know for a fact that he is a sorcerer," Uther grumbled. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I've never seen any evidence of sorcery," Gaius declared.

"I'm warning you Gaius," Uther said dangerously. "Don't lie to me."

"I wouldn't dare," Gaius said mildly. "I would trust Merlin with my life."

"We'll see about that," Uther stated, angrily slamming the door shut on his way out.

* * *

AN: So what could Mordred's big plan be? I know this chapter was on the short side, but I just really wanted to get the next part up. I will try to get the next one up in the next couple days or possibly next week depending on how busy I am. Thanks to all my amazing reviewers and as always I'm grateful for any feedback!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: In a perfect world I would own Merlin, and this is NOT a perfect world.

**An Act of Revenge**

**Chapter 9**

"Arthur's servant Merlin is a sorcerer, and he has kidnapped my son. Knights of Camelot you will ride out tomorrow to the location I will give you and bring my son back. The sorcerer can be brought back dead or alive, but no matter the case I want him to pay for his crime!" Uther declared looking at the assembled knights before him.

"You must use extreme caution; this sorcerer knows your weaknesses since he has witnessed your training day in and out. Prepare as best as you can, but until then you are dismissed.

Lancelot frowned, how on earth did Uther know about Merlin's magic? And h was sure about one thing, Merlin wouldn't kidnap Arthur it was an absolutely ridiculous notion. There had to be more to it than Uther was letting on.

As he and the other knights were continuing to the training field, he heard Gwaine complain.

"This is ridiculous; Merlin would never do something like that. Uther is an idiot!"

"How does he know that Merlin has magic?" Leon asked. "I've never seen anything to make me suspect magic and I've known Merlin a long time."

"Even if he did have magic," Lancelot said. "I can't see him capturing Arthur, it just isn't in his character."

"They are friends," Elyan said. "This doesn't feel right."

"I think we need to be extra cautious tomorrow," Leon said. "This could be a bigger fight than we anticipate if there is another force behind Arthur's disappearance."

* * *

Sometime later Lancelot made his way to Gaius chambers and was happy to see that the elderly physician was in.

"Lancelot," Gaius said. "I had a feeling you would come eventually.

"Why did Merlin really leave?" Lancelot asked.

"Merlin has recently learned how to scry which is a magical means of observing people or places. He told me that his mother was in some sort of trouble, and he was returning to Ealdor," Gaius explained.

"Is that where he really went?"

"I don't think it was a complete lie since he was clearly distressed, but I don't think he told me the full truth," Gaius admitted.

"Do you think it is Morgana?" Lancelot asked.

"That is certainly a likely suspect," Gaius admitted. "But whatever happens all of you must use caution. "She's had powerful magical allies in the past. Especially if Morgause is still alive."

"We'll be careful," Lancelot said.

* * *

"As you can see, Arthur no longer likes or trusts you Merlin," Morgana said, a smirk crossing her features.

"He will forgive me," Merlin replied with certainty. "He just needs time."

"Uther has poisoned his mind against magic for over two decades, I don't think you have two feet to stand on right now," Morgana countered.

Merlin shook his head. "It isn't going to work Morgana, you will not convince me to see things your way."

"You don't realize the trouble you are in," she said.

"Neither do you," Merlin threatened.

Morgana pulled out two matching bracelets, and Merlin's eyes recognized them instantly. The two silver bracelets both had amber colored eyes, eyes of a phoenix.

"If you don't cooperate, I will put one on your mother," she threatened. "Hunith is already weak, it wouldn't take long."

"Don't you dare or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Morgana finished. "You have no control anymore, Merlin."

"What do you want me to do?" Merlin asked hesitantly.

"You are going to contact your little dragon friend," Morgana replied, smirking once more. "And then you are going to make the dragon attack Camelot!"

For once, Merlin was completely speechless.

* * *

AN: First I want to send out a HUGE thank you to all my readers/reviewers, you guys are awesome! I know this chapter is on the short side, I didn't want you to have to wait longer for it. I will try to get the next one up next week, depending on how busy I am. As always I hope you enjoyed this and I'm grateful for any feedback!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, BBC does.

**An Act of Revenge**

**Chapter 10**

"He is going to try and flee, before you can put the bracelets on Hunith and Arthur. We need to move to our secondary plan." Mordred said to Morgana

"How do you know?" Morgana asked.

"This is Emrys we are talking about," Mordred said. "He has powerful enough magic that he will be able to find a way."

"Alright, I agree," Morgana said, her face wearing a proud smirk. "When do we do it?"

"It has already been implemented, while they were sleeping," Mordred replied.

"Excellent," Morgana said. "I can't wait to see the look on Merlin's face when he finds out, our revenge will be so sweet."

"Are you sure that Arthur will do what we want him to?" Mordred asked.

"Of course," Morgana replied. "I've had a decade to learn how to manipulate Arthur Pendragon and I do it so well."

"It won't be long now and Emrys will be no more," Mordred said, grinning.

"And the best part is that he will be a broken man," Morgana replied. "He is about to lose all that is dear to him."

* * *

Merlin had been studying the chains that bound him. He knew well how strong the enchantment that held them together was, but he also knew that the most difficult spells could be broken. He knew that any spell he had tried in the past only made the chains tighter, and that was an experience he certainly didn't want to go through again. But then as Merlin looked at them again, perhaps the magic to break this enchantment wasn't one that required a spell. So he concentrated on the chain and focused his magic.

Suddenly he heard a click the chains fell apart around him. Merlin rubbed his sore hands, and then turned to see Arthur frowning.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"How do you think?" Merlin asked jokingly. "With magic of course."

"I need to return to Camelot," Arthur said.

"I know," Merlin replied, and focused on Arthur's chains. There was another click and the prince was free.

Lastly Merlin turned to his mother, and frowned when he noticed that the bruises on her face didn't appear to be getting any better. "Wake up Mother," he whispered, prodding her gently.

"What is it Merlin?" she asked, yawning.

For the third time, Merlin released the magical chains and Hunith smiled. "It feels so good to be free of those."

"We need to get out of here," Merlin said out loud and then he whispered to his Mother. "Morgana is trying to make me send the dragon to destroy Camelot."

Hunith frowned, but didn't say anything.

"There is a back way out of the cave," Arthur said, grabbing a torch and leading then out.

Merlin helped his Mother stand. She winced as she felt all of her wounds hurt at once. The three of them hurried down the pathway as quickly as they could. Arthur led the way of course, while Merlin stood behind Hunith protectively. For some reason she wasn't moving very well and he knew it was due to the abuse she'd suffered, but that was the complete picture. Gaius would have to look her over once they reached Camelot.

But then just as Arthur could see the way out, Hunith suddenly collapsed, Merlin jumped forward and broke her fault. Arthur stopped and looked back. "What's wrong?"

Merlin looked at her anxiously and felt for her pulse, one didn't live with the court physician and not learn any basic medical skills. "Her pulse is slow, I don't know what's wrong!"

Arthur came closer and crouched down. "I'll help you carry her, we need to get her to Gaius."

Merlin nodded and together they lifted Hunith up and started to approach the exit.

_I wouldn't leave if I were you, Emrys._

Merlin frowned, and glared even though he couldn't see Mordred.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

_What did you do to her! _Merlin shouted mentally.

_She is dying Merlin, unless you do exactly what we say._

"No!" Merlin shouted aloud, tears threatening to fall.

"What happened?" Arthur demanded.

"Mordred poisoned my Mother," Merlin explained. "And unless they tell me what it is, I cannot bring her to Gaius. They mean to keep me here."

"You can't stay here," Arthur retorted.

"I have no choice," Merlin replied sadly. "I have to save her."

"I'll stay too," Arthur replied, sounding like the friend that Merlin had missed the last couple days.

"No, you need to go, it will be harder to protect two of you," Merlin said.

"I don't need protecting," Arthur said. "But I'll go."

"Bye Arthur," Merlin said and then said in a whisper. "I'm sorry."

* * *

AN: I know, I want to slug Morgana and Mordred again too! I want to thank all my lovely readers once again, you guys are amazing and give this fanfic author the motivation to keep writing. The next chapter will either be up later this week or next depending on my crazy life. And as always I'm grateful for any feedback!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, BBC does.

**An Act of Revenge**

**Chapter 11 **

Merlin felt so incredibly torn and part of him desperately wanted to follow Arthur, and flee from what was going to be asked of him. He didn't want to let Kilgharrah lose on Camelot again, in fact he couldn't. But at the same time his deep and abiding love for his mother kept him stationary in his tracks. Merlin couldn't see her die because of him.

He didn't have to be Gaius to realize that she was fading slowly, almost the same way Merlin remembered when he had been poisoned all that time ago. But at the same time he knew it wasn't the Morteaus, she didn't have the same symptoms. And Merlin was sure that whatever this was, it had to be something to do with magic.

Suddenly Morgana appeared in the cave, her pale skin glowing in the dim light of the cave. She smirked at him.

"I don't know how you escaped from those chains, but it doesn't matter now. You won't leave without a cure," Morgana said.

Merlin glared at her, angry. "My Mother did nothing to you! If it is me that you want then torture me, she doesn't deserve this!"

"If it is one thing that Morgause taught me, is that I don't have to play fair," Morgana retorted.

"And see how good that turned out for her!"

Morgana gave him the dirtiest look she could muster and spoke dangerously. "Talk like that about my sister again, and I will see to it that your Mother dies."

"Please," Merlin said. "If there is any of that old Morgana left, the one who I called friend…then leave her alone. Kill me if you have to, but not her!"

"The old Morgana died the day you poisoned her," Morgana remarked. "And besides it is just that reaction Merlin, that lets me know that you will do what I say."

"I won't make the dragon attack Camelot," Merlin replied angrily.

"Then she dies," Morgana said simply.

"If she dies, then I will kill you," Merlin threatened.

"Her life depends on you Merlin," Morgana said. "You determine whether she lives and dies."

"The Dragon will never consent," Merlin said.

"The Dragon of his own free will attacked Camelot in the past, I don't think it will take much to convince him," Morgana replied. "I know that he has to do what a Dragonlord tells him."

And Merlin was silent, he knew that the game was up. And once more he was being blackmailed into releasing the dragon. He stroked his mother's pale cheek, _hold on._

_

* * *

_

Gwaine stood at the edge of a clearing and rubbed his hands together, trying to keep them warn. They had set off two days before and they expected to reach their destination in the next day. Gwaine was still not happy with Uther and his apparent new grudge against Merlin. In the relatively short time that he knew Merlin, Gwaine knew that he would never do anything to harm anyone, especially Arthur.

He frowned as he looked down at the Pendragon crest on his cape. He was proud to be a knight of Camelot when he served under Arthur, but he was not pleased at all to be Uther's mercenary.

Suddenly Gwaine heard a twig snap and he looked up in concern, his hand going to the hilt of his sword. "Show yourself," he demanded quietly, pulling the sword from his sheath.

He heard footsteps growing closer, and then Gwaine gasped and rushed forward, catching Arthur as he fell.

"What's wrong with you?" Gwaine demanded looking at the prince's pale forehead.

"I've been poisoned," Arthur said quietly right before he passed out in Gwaine's arms.

* * *

AN: I know it has been forever since I updated, I know this is a cliffie and I know this is really short, but I can explain! Evil Real Life reared his ugly head and made it virtually impossible for me to write the last few weeks. I had an adventure trying to find a new car, then I got really sick, and then I started working 50 hours a week on top of going to college full time. But never fear I haven't forgotten this story and I will try to be better about updating. Thanks to all you lovely people for reviewing and as always I'm grateful for any feedback!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, BBC does.

**An Act of Revenge**

**Chapter 12**

"What have you been able to determine?"

Gaius looked up from one his books and gave Uther a grim expression. "I'm not sure what it is Sire, but the manner in which this has progressed, I must assume it is enhanced with magic."

The old physician frowned, "Merlin would never poison Arthur."

"He is a sorcerer, he is capable of anything, including poison," Uther replied. "I heard that he even poisoned Morgana."

Gaius bit his tongue, he was about to protest this, but he knew he was dangerously close to angering the king.

"I have not lost hope Sire," Gaius said changing the subject. "If Arthur can be saved, then I will find the cure."

Uther looked down at his son and squeezed Arthur's hand. "Hold on my son."

* * *

"Mother," Merlin said softly. "Can you hear me?"

Hunith appeared to be sleeping, but she was pale, oh so pale. And she appeared to be in some sort of pain too because she tensed up sometimes and winced like she was still being hurt. Seeing her like this was Merlin's worst nightmare. He loved his mother so much, why were they doing this to her? He knew it was his fault and because of this Merlin felt that same anger well up in him like an inferno.

"She will be dead soon," Mordred said walking towards him with Morgana.

'It will be only what you deserve," Morgana added.

The fury Merlin felt suddenly overflowed and his eyes turned gold briefly and Morgana flew across the cave and crashed into the wall. Mordred watched it amused a small grin on the child's face.

Morgana pulled herself up to a standing position and glared at him. She strode forward and was about to start shouting at him, but Mordred held up a hand.

"He's not worth it Morgana," he said to her, before turning to look again at Merlin. "I would watch your temper Emrys."

"I agreed to help you," Merlin said. "Now cure my mother!"

"Not yet Emrys," Mordred said. "You still have to fulfill your end. Summon the Dragon."

Merlin nodded and reached down and kissed his mother's forehead and then he stood. "I'm ready."

* * *

Merlin stood and watched grimly as the Dragon flew away towards Camelot. He felt such a sinking feeling in his heart at what he just demanded Kilgharrah to do. Last time hundreds died in the city, he wondered how many it would be this time. He also wondered if Arthur could ever forgive him?

Morgana came and stood beside him, a smirk firmly planted on her face. "And now it starts, Camelot will fall and you will have to watch it happen, know that you made it happen."

"I only care about one thing," Merlin lied. "Is my mother cured?"

"Your mother will life," Morgana said bored. "But I would be more worried about Arthur if I were you."

"Because of the dragon?" Merlin asked.

"Because of the poison," Morgana replied far too gleefully.

And Merlin felt his heart sink and his anger swell once more; could things really get any worse?

* * *

AN: Yes I know, I left it at a cliffy once more. I wanted this chapter to be much longer, but I'm pressed for time and didn't want you all to wait any longer for the next chapter. I have finals this week and I'm still working crazy hours so I will probably have the next one up next week sometime when I'm on Spring Break. Thanks to all my lovely readers and as always I'm gratefully for any feedback!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, BBC does.

**An Act of Revenge**

**Chapter 13**

"No!" Merlin screamed, running straight for Morgana. He planned on decking her right then and there, but unfortunately for him, Mordred stopped him with a flash of his eyes.

"I did what you asked, and you are still going to kill Arthur!" Merlin declared angrily. He still felt Mordred's magic holding him back, but as powerful as the young boy was, it was nothing to the degree of his own power. It was a simple thing to break it and far easier for him to use his own magic to send both Morgana and Mordred flying.

Morgana though, Morgana looked quite pleased with herself. She smirked at him as she righted herself and stood. "Temper, temper Merlin, I thought you wanted to get out of here alive?"

"You don't scare me, Morgana," Merlin said boldly. "You never did."

He pushed past them and went again to his mother's side, and he held her hand. It was cold, and for one split second Merlin feared that she had died. But them very lightly, he felt her squeeze his hand.

"Merlin," Hunith said. "My boy, what is wrong?"

He forced a grin, "I'm so happy to see you awake, you are going to be alright."

"But Merlin," Hunith said, seeing through him the way mother's always could. "Are you going to be alright?"

Merlin looked away, not able to match her gaze. "Arthur is in danger," he said.

"You need to go," Hunith said.

"You are coming with me," Merlin said.

"Do you really think we are going to let you go Emrys?" Came the taunting sound of Mordred's voice.

"Try and stop me then," Merlin said boldly.

"We are not under the delusion that we have any means to restrain you," Mordred said. "But your mother wears an eye of the phoenix, if she steps outside this cave, it has been enchanted to activate. It will kill her quickly."

Merlin pulled back his mother's sleeves quickly and sure enough the bracelet was there.

Hunith looked confused, "I didn't even know that was there."

Merlin tried to pull it off her arm, but it wouldn't budge. He called on his magic next. "_ætýnan__!_"

Nothing happened, and he glared at Mordred and Morgana. "I did what you asked, and you still are going to kill her!"

"You killed my sister," Morgana said with a smirk. "I'd say that is fair."

"So you have a choice to make Emrys." Mordred said. "Protect your mother, or save Arthur."

Merlin paled as he realized the choice in front of him. His mother was already weak and he was terrified to think of what they would do to her if Merlin left her to their mercy—or lack thereof. But at the same time, the dragon was going to attack Camelot, it was going to hurt and kill people. Perhaps Kilgharrah would even kill Arthur, but if the dragon didn't get him them this poison certainly would. It was an impossible choice, save his mother or protect his destiny and best friend.

* * *

"My Lord, the dragon has returned!" Sir Leon exclaimed, bursting through the doors of the Great Hall.

"What?" Uther exclaimed, standing in alarm. "Arthur told me the creature had died."

"It is attacking now," Leon replied.

"It is that Merlin," Uther said, angrily. "He sent the dragon to attack us!"

"How do you know this my Lord?" Leon asked.

"He is a sorcerer, and that is the only logical explanation," Uther replied. "Organize a squad to find this Merlin."

"But Sire," Leon said in alarm. "Don't we need all the men here to protect Camelot?"

"Don't question my judgment," Uther snapped. "Bring Merlin to me, dead or alive!"

* * *

Arthur woke up, gasping for breath. He felt as though he had been run over by a stampeding fleet of horses. On top of that he felt incredibly weak, but he blinked and then his chambers finally came into sharp focus.

"You're awake." A voice, the sweetest voice said. He looked up and saw to his extreme delight, Guinevere.

"How long was I out?" Arthur asked, sitting up.

"Two days now," she said in a tone of voice that made him concerned.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The dragon attacked last night," Gwen said sadly.

Arthur grimaced. "Merlin," he said angrily.

"Merlin?" Gwen asked in confusion.

"He sent the dragon to attack us," Arthur replied.

"But how could Merlin do such a thing?" Gwen asked.

"He's a sorcerer," Arthur said furiously. "He lied to us all!"

* * *

AN: Yes I know, Arthur's being a prat again, and I'm picking on Merlin something terrible. And as crazy as this story is already getting, I can only promise that it will get much worse before it gets better. Thanks to all you lovely people for reading/reviewing this story and as always I'm grateful for any feedback!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, BBC does.

**An Act of Revenge**

**Chapter 14**

The dragon Kilgharrah had to admit that he was incredibly surprised when Merlin of all people asked him to attack Camelot. He remembered very clearly when Merlin commanded him to never attack again, and at the time Kilgharrah was happy to honor it since Merlin spared his life. But a dragon could never deny a Dragonlord's request, so he was going to do it whether he liked it or not.

In a way he was overjoyed at having the chance to continue what he started over a year ago, but at the same time now he felt guilty about it since he knew Merlin was being coerced, and it wasn't something that he would command normally. But this had a different effect than most commands, it didn't have the strength that most did, simply because of Merlin's indifference. Merlin didn't desire for Kilgharrah to attack, so the dragon felt the same way. The hold on the dragon was still strong enough that he still went to Camelot and still attacked, but he was nowhere near as enthusiastic about it this time.

* * *

Merlin felt like he was being torn in two as he racked his mind for any solution out of his impossible situation. Arthur and Camelot were depending on him, but at the same time he couldn't bear the thought of his mother being subjected to Morgana's cruelty again. He didn't know what to do. When things like this happened in the past there was always a defining moment where he learned a way out of his current situation, but it didn't look like that was going to happen this time.

He looked at his mother, and he felt a lump in his throat when he saw how incredibly weak she still looked. The bruises she'd sustained were still very evident and now ranged in shades of purple and green. She smiled at him, a smiled that she had given him many times over the years. It was the one that told him not to worry when she knew very well that his fears were very real.

"Please go Merlin," she said. "I won't have you let Arthur suffer because of me," Hunith said softly to him.

"What if something bad happens?" Merlin asked her seriously. "What if I never see you again?"

"Then know that I had no regrets in life, and you were the greatest joy in my life. I've told you before Merlin, but I'm so proud of you," Hunith replied, her eyes speaking volumes. "And not only that, I love you very much."

"I love you too," Merlin said, hugging her. "I don't want to lose you."

"You never will," Hunith promised. "You carry me and your father with you always."

Merlin reached up to catch the tear that threatened to escape down his cheek. Then Hunith grasped his head gently in hers and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Go Merlin," she said, smiling that same smile. "Save Camelot my son."

Merlin stood and took one long glance at his mother, returning the smile. "I will be back for you," he said. "I promise."

"I know," Hunith answered.

Merlin turned then and started to make his way out of the cave. Morgana and Mordred were both sitting close to the entrance. Morgana stood as he passed, and addressed him. "One other thing Merlin."

"Haven't you made enough demands?" he shouted at her, not in the mood for more of Morgana's games.

"Never," she said, smirking coldly. "Not while I have breath in my body."

"Get on with it already," Merlin retorted, furious. "I'm busy."

"If you stop the dragon's attack on Camelot, your mother dies. Instantly."

Merlin walked past without saying a word.

The truth of the matter was that he knew if he were to say anything back to Morgana he would either scream at her until he was hoarse or break down into uncontrollable sobbing. Either method was not very helpful right now. He needed to think things through, make some sort of plan. But of course Morgana's newly imposed loophole would make things even more difficult. He had counted on breaking the command on the dragon right away, but now he would have to let Camelot burn.

He thought about Arthur. His friend had been understandably furious when he discovered Merlin's magic, but he really didn't know what the prince would do with that information. Would Arthur set out to have him executed on his father's gallows? Or would Arthur remember their long friendship and all that Merlin had done for him with magic? Merlin sincerely hoped it would be the later.

"Stop!" came a commanding voice, drawing Merlin briskly out of his reverie. In front of him stood none other than Sir Leon. He stood there as the knight and three others Merlin didn't know by name surrounded him.

"I'm sorry Merlin," Leon said regretfully. "But you are under arrest for the crime of sorcery!"

_Why do things have to be so complicated? _Merlin wondered.

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry that it has taken so long for this chapter to come out. I just started school again last week and I was drowning in homework, and after that I had no internet connection for three days. Thanks to all you awesome people who have been so encouraging with this story. Next chapter things will get crazier still (is that even possible?) and I apologize for another cliffhanger, I seriously need some therapy. And as always I'm grateful for any reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, the BBC does.

**An Act of Revenge**

**Chapter 15**

"For the crime of sorcery there is only one verdict," King Uther said, looking at Merlin as if he was a bug he desperately wanted to squash. "You will be burnt at the stake tonight. I can only hope with your death the dragon's attack will cease."

Merlin looked at him, fury rising in his chest. "Do you really think it will stop then?" Merlin asked the King suddenly.

"Yes," Uther replied, glaring.

"Well I can promise you that it won't. Remember Balinor, the last Dragonlord? Well I'm his son," Merlin replied boldly.

But before Uther had a chance to retort, Merin continued. "My father died and yet the dragon attack was still called off. Who do you think did that?"

"Arthur hurt the beast," Uther replied.

"How stupid are you?" Merlin asked. "Wait a moment don't answer that. I told the dragon to go away and he listened to me because I'm the last Dragonlord, a power that my father passed down to me. Arthur was knocked out at the time."

"I don't believe it," Uther replied.

"Why would I think you would believe me?" Merlin asked. "You're the most arrogant, ridiculous imbecile I've ever met. I saved Arthur using magic dozens of times, I saved you countless times when I knew you would execute me. And my own mother who is easily the nicest person on the planet is going to be killed by your daughter Morgana, all because of you Uther. It all comes from you; if you didn't persecute us then your daughter wouldn't hate you!"

Uther opened his mouth to speak again, but Merlin silenced him with a quickly muttered spell.

"Right now I don't have anything to lose that I haven't already lost. I plan on saving Arthur, helping him to be king even if he hates me. I've invested too much time and energy to just let my friend die. And Uther if you think you can just execute me so easily, then you have another thing coming. I was born with magic, a gift I couldn't turn away from. I killed the sorceress Nimueh, not to mention countless others. Do you really think I will let you kill me?"

Merlin spoke a whispered magic word and Uther found that his voice was back.

"Guards, arrest him and put him in the dungeon! Put a dozen guards on the sorcerer at all times."

"No, father," came a new voice at the door. It was Arthur of course.

"Arthur," Uther started, but his son interrupted him.

"Merlin is my servant," Arthur said. "Let me talk to him in private now, then you can do what you want."

Uther gave his son a hard look before nodding and leaving the throne room with his entourage.

"I don't understand," Arthur said. "I still don't know why you would lie to me."

"If you were me, wouldn't you lie?" Merlin asked.

"No, I wouldn't lie to my friend," Arthur replied angrily. "I told you all my secrets, why couldn't you trust me with yours?"

"Because I knew something like this would happen," Merlin replied, growing angry.

"You let the dragon free again, I should kill you where you stand," Arthur spat venomously, drawing his sword and pointing it at Merlin's heart.

"You don't want to kill me," Merlin replied sadly. "I wouldn't be able to protect you anymore if you did."

"I can defend my own," Arthur said. "For letting the dragon free a second time I can only let my father execute you. People are dying because of you!"

"More will die if you do," Merlin warned. "Morgana and Mordred won't be satisfied until Camelot is in ruins and you and your father are dead."

"They didn't send the dragon to attack," Arthur pointed out. "You did."

"They were going to kill my mother if I didn't!" Merlin shouted. "And they still will if I stop the attack!"

"Then why did you come back?" Arthur demanded.

"You've been poisoned," Merlin said. "I had to try and save your life, your destiny is too great!"

"I recovered," Arthur said.

"You only think you have," Merlin replied. "It is slow and won't stop until it kills you!"

"You would say that," Arthur retorted. "You only hope to save your own skin."

"You are such a prat," Merlin said.

"Goodbye Merlin," Arthur said. "After tonight I won't remember that you were once my friend."

Merlin stood there stunned when the guards came in and took him away.

* * *

AN: Yup, Arthur is still being a prat! I apologize for it being so long since the last update, I really meant to put this up last week but I had computer issues. My regular computer crashed and I had to buy a new harddrive which hasn't arrived yet, and then I had an issue with my laptop. So I've had to resort to writing this all on a little netbook. I have a new updating schedule and poll posted on my profile, and I hope to have the next one done next week. Thank you all for reading/reviewing and I'm grateful for any feedback!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, the BBC does.

**An Act of Revenge**

**Chapter 16**

Arthur stood with his knights, resplendent in his battle armor. His sword was drawn and ready, yet inside his mind was raging. He told Merlin they were not friends, would never be friends again. In fact Arthur regretted his decision; actually he hated himself for saying that to Merlin. Did he really think that he could forget Merlin? The idiot often was foolish, but at the same time Arthur knew he was a kinder, gentler prince just because of Merlin's influence. Never before would he have taken something said by a servant seriously, but he had trusted Merlin with his life time and again.

Arthur didn't know when it started, but Merlin had felt like his best friend for a long time now. But he had to wonder, was it only because of his supposed 'great destiny' that Merlin became friends with him at all? And the whole time Merlin hid this magic, the ultimate lie. How was he ever supposed to forgive a sorcerer?

"Sire, it comes!" Leon exclaimed, breaking Arthur from his thoughts.

The prince glared at the dragon as the beast drew closer, and held his sword up. "For the love of Camelot!"

* * *

As Merlin sat in his dungeon cell, he was deep in thought. He wondered again how things could spiral so far out of his control. His magic was discovered, Arthur hated him, he was going to executed, and his Mother was on the brink of death all within such a short time span. He wanted to curl up and cry until he fell asleep, but Merlin refused to do it. He needed to think, he needed to come up with an idea.

"Merlin!" Gaius said, walking up on the outside of the cell.

"Gaius, I've failed," Merlin said, walking up to his mentor. "Morgana and Mordred have won, I fear."

"Don't you dare talk like that!" Gaius snapped sternly. "They plan on executing you in the morning, so you have a few hours yet to discover some sort of magic to help you."

"I would need my book for that," Merlin replied glum.

Gaius reached under his cloak and pulled out a wrapped parcel. The older man slipped it through the bars to Merlin.

"Is this what I think it is?" Merlin asked.

"Like I said, you have a few hours," Gaius replied with a small smile.

* * *

It felt so good for Merlin to finger the yellowed pages of his spell book again. It had been far too long since he'd used it. But to find a spell to save his mother, and help Arthur seemed almost impossible. He practiced the scrying spell in a bucket of water, the same spell he had been working on before all this started. He could see Morgana and Mordred sitting around the campfire at the mouth of the cave, but he couldn't see his mother. When he tried to scry for just her, the image was cloudy and indistinct.

Merlin knew that Morgana could scry, that this was the reason that she knew the dragon was attacking, that Merlin was keeping with his end of the blackmail. And then Merlin had a thought, what if he turned her scrying against her? It took him only a short time to find the spell he needed since after all he knew just about all the spell in his book by heart.

Merlin held out his hand and drew on the magic inside him as he spoke the spell. "_Gewrixle bescéawodnes __áflíegung__!"_

He felt the magic flare inside him and Merlin knew that the spell had worked. The next time Morgana would scry she would see an illusion, thinking that she is seeing the dragon attack even if the attack had stopped. There was no time to loose, and Merlin quickly and went to the door of his cell. Not seeing any of the guards, Merlin braced himself and drew on his magic once more.

_"Tospringe!" _

The cell door shattered and Merlin hurried out, he needed to have a little talk with the dragon.

* * *

AN: Well I'm a little late with this chapter, I blame evil things called finals. They are really dangerous little beasts… Anyways so I estimate 4 or 5 more chapters and I will be able to wrap up this story. So Merlin FINALLY has the upper hand, though of course what will Morgana do when she finds out she is being deceived? I hopefully will have the next chapter late this week or sometime next week. Thanks to all you awesome people for reading/reviewing and as always I'm grateful for any feedback!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, the BBC does.

**An Act of Revenge**

**Chapter 17**

It didn't take long for Merlin to reach the spot where the fighting was happening. It seemed like a miracle that nobody had stopped him yet, but Merlin knew it wouldn't be long until he was spotted. But Merlin didn't care, it was time to end this and no knight of Camelot could stop a sorcerer on the best of days.

Kilgharrah was blowing fire towards several knights at the moment, and they retaliated by firing arrows at the golden dragon. Merlin felt bad for the dragon, Kilgharrah was only doing what he was ordered to this time. The poor creature was suffering needlessly, not to mention the fact that the citizens of Camelot were once more in terrible danger.

Merlin looked as hard as he could, but he couldn't see Arthur at all. And for some reason that unnerved him more than anything. Leon was leading the knights, with Lancelot and Gwaine close at his side. Now was the time to stop this, now was the time to see if Merlin's little magic trick against Morgana actually worked. He hated to think of the consequences if it didn't.

As Merlin moved in closer and closer to the main square, he wished that he had a cloak to wear since he was going to be recognized pretty quickly, which was why he had to work fast. Once he reached the center of the main square he glanced back to where the knights were and was pleased to see that they were distracted by the dragon.

Merlin opened his mouth and drew on the powers of the dragonlord. He felt that roar draw up inside his throat, and the magical words came to him as he shouted them.

"_Dragorn! Non didilkai. Kari miss, epsipass imalla krat. Katostar abore ceriss!"_

The reaction was instantaneous. The dragon did a complete about face and flew to Merlin, submitting once again to the dragonlord. Leon noticed Merlin and had the knights surround them in the square, but none of them firing their weapons. It seemed that they planned to wait and see what Merlin was actually doing.

Once Kilgharrah had calmed, Merlin spoke to the dragon in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry for what I made you do," Merlin said sadly. "I felt like I didn't have a choice in the matter."

"I know, Merlin," Kilgharrah answered.

"I want that sorcerer killed!" declared Uther stepping outside the castle and pointing a finger at Merlin.

"Sire," Leon said. "He just stopped the dragon attack."

"He is a sorcerer," Uther declared. "He deserves no mercy."

Suddenly a thought occurred to Merlin, Arthur's absence from these proceedings was somewhat alarming.

"Where is Arthur?" he asked the king.

"Leave Arthur alone," Uther roared furiously.

"He's sick, isn't he?" Merlin asked.

"You poisoned him!" Uther jumped to conclusion.

And suddenly Merlin could see through the flimsy enchantment that Morgana must have placed on Uther before all this began. Uther may be unreasonable and had a hatred of magic all on his own, but his outright aggression towards Merlin was somewhat peculiar. And how did Uther know about Merlin's magic in the first place. When putting all these pieces together, Merlin could see just how Morgana had enchanted her father.

Merlin closed his eyes briefly, drawing on his magical power once more and held his hand out towards Uther, speaking under his breath.

"_Ábéatan þes áwierigung bepæcung_."

Uther blinked suddenly in confusion and then glanced at Merlin and the dragon still sitting patiently beside the young warlock. And by the king's reaction, he knew the spell had been broken.

"You," Uther gasped. "You are a sorcerer?"

"Yes," Merlin admitted. "Now where is Arthur?"

"Why would I tell YOU that?" Uther asked angrily. "Guards, seize the sorcerer!"

"Not so fast, Sire," Merlin replied, grinning slightly. "My dragon friend here won't like that very much."

And just for show, Kilgharrah opened his maw wide, exposing his razor sharp teeth. The guards who had started moving forward at Uther's command, slowed upon seeing the dragon's aggression. Merlin would have to thank the dragon later.

"What do you want?" Uther asked more reasonably.

"It has been my goal for the last few years to look after Arthur, protect him where swords and skill cannot. I hope to continue that. I never lied about that," Merlin replied.

"Arthur doesn't need your help," Uther spat.

"Bring him here if you want your only son to live Uther Pendragon," Merlin said in a stern voice. "He has been poisoned magically and only magic will be able to save him. Morgana poisoned her own brother because she has so much revenge in her heart, and if you refuse to let me help Arthur then you are no better than she is."

Uther glared at Merlin venomously, nervously, but then he nodded and turned to some of his attendants. "Bring Arthur, and take care not to further injure him."

Moments later Merlin could see four men carrying a stretcher with the prince, Gaius following close behind. He glanced at Merlin, worry evident on the elderly man's face. They brought him close to where Merlin stood with Kilgharrah and set him down gently, Uther rushed up and clutched Arthur's hand with a father's worry.

"I fear he doesn't have long," Gaius said quietly.

Merlin gasped at what he saw and for the first time since Arthur had been bitten by the questing beast, he didn't know if the prince would ever live to become King Arthur.

* * *

AN: Poor Arthur, will Merlin and Kilgharrah be able to save him? I promise not to keep you waiting too long, the next update will be either late this week or early the next. Thank you to all you amazing people who are such a huge encouragement with this story. And I'm grateful for any feedback!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, the BBC does.

**An Act of Revenge**

**Chapter 18**

Arthur was pale and more ashen then Merlin had ever seen him. And besides that Merlin could tell that the prince was struggling to breathe and the breathing he did do was labored. Arthur was living on the edge and it wouldn't take much before he would die, and his destiny dying with him.

Merlin turned to look up towards the great dragon, who had been watching quietly.

"Help me save him," Merlin pleaded.

"Of course," Kilgharrah said. The dragon bent down over Arthur.

"No!" Uther shouted. "Don't touch him!"

Merlin glared at the king. "If you want your son to live, the dragon will have to save him. Aren't you glad you kept Kilgharrah alive all these years."

Uther didn't meet Merlin's gaze but as he look at Arthur, his gaze softened. "Fine," he said.

Kilgharrah opened his mouth and breathed over Arthur, the same way he had when he gave Merlin the spell to defeat Cornelius Sigan. When the dragon was done, he lifted his head and looked at Merlin.

"The task is complete, " Kilgharrah said. "I've done the best I can, if he can be saved then he will live. I can't make any promises however since the poison is powerful."

Merlin nodded and watched Arthur anxiously. The prince made no movement except for the slight breathing of his chest, but at least it hadn't stopped. The doctor nodded to Kilgharrah's unspoken question, and the mighty beast flapped its wings once and had the momentum to fly away. Camelot citizens watched the dragon go, most who had witnessed the scene were thankful for the Dragonlord's intervention.

"Bear him to his chamber," Uther ordered, before turning his glare again on Merlin. "You are banished from Camelot; leave now if you want me to spare your life."

Merlin gave the king an incredulous look before speaking. "No, I don't plan on leaving."

"You will be tried as a sorcerer then," Uther declared.

"No I won't," Merlin replied. "Don't forget that I have magic. I have escaped from your dungeons before and I can certainly do it again. I want to be here, I want to know how Arthur is."

"Arthur's welfare is none of your concern," Uther said angrily.

"He's welfare is very much my concern Sire," Merlin said. "You only have yourself to blame. Were you not the one who made me Arthur's manservant in the first place?"

"You planned it all along," Uther accused.

"Of course not," Merlin answered. "Arthur and I hated one another from the moment we met, but in time we came to be friends. It is my destiny to help him be king, I told you this already."

"Leave Arthur alone," Uther demanded again, though Merlin could tell Uther knew he already lost.

"Sorry Sire," Merlin replied amicable. "I can't do that."

Uther gave Merlin the look full of the most loathing he could muster and then turned to follow the guards carrying Arthur away.

Merlin watched them go, hoping that Arthur would be ok and hoping that he would be able to remain in Camelot. Despite Uther's threats Merlin knew he would have no future in the kingdom if Arthur didn't want him there.

"So, you're a sorcerer."

Merlin took to see Gwaine grinning. "Yeah," Merlin admitted.

"I would be offended that you didn't tell me," Gwaine said "But life's too short to be bitter, right?"

"Right," Merlin said, smiling. Trust Gwaine to lighten the mood.

"So how long have you had magic?" Gwaine asked.

"Always," Merlin replied, grinning.

"You got me good Merlin," Gwaine admitted smacking Merlin on the shoulder. "I never would've guessed."

"Nobody did," Merlin said. "Which is why I was able to hide it so long."

"Who knew?" Gwaine asked.

"Only my mother, Gaius, and Lancelot," Merlin replied.

"Lancelot knew?" Gwaine said in surprise. "I'm really offended now!"

Merlin just laughed.

* * *

Arthur felt like he was trapped. He could hear all that happened, Merlin's argument with his father, the words of the dragon, and everything else that ensued. But then without warning all traces of consciousness slipped away from him and Arthur knew no more.

When he finally awoke again it was with a huge degree of difficulty that he opened his eyes.

"Arthur!" Uther exclaimed. "You're alright, thank goodness you're alright!"

Arthur didn't have the energy to say anything to his father, but instead fell into a deep sleep once more. When he woke again, it was Gwen who was seated at his bedside, his hand grasped firmly in hers.

"Arthur," Gwen said, tears falling down her cheek. "I thought…"'

Arthur smiled, and for the first time he sat up. "Not this time."

They kissed briefly but passionately.

Arthur sighed. "I need to see Merlin."

"I'll get him," Gwen replied. "You need to stay in bed for now."

Arthur nodded and lay back in his bed thinking about what he was going to say. He knew that no matter how it ended, this was going to be one difficult conversation.

* * *

AN: Well what is Arthur going to talk about with Merlin? I hope to have the next chapter up sometime next week, I apologize that this one was late. To all my fellow Americans out there I hope you have a Happy Memorial Day! Thank you to all you amazing people who keep me motivated to keep writing this, and I'm grateful for any feedback!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, the BBC does.

**An Act of Revenge**

**Chapter 19**

Merlin felt the nerves grow as he slowly approached Arthur's chamber. He had never felt so down in his entire life, or never so anxious. If Arthur sent him away again then their friendship would be in shambles, and their destiny a disaster. Merlin had sacrificed so much for the prince, and it would be such a waste if it had been all for nothing.

Gwen, who had led the way, stopped short of the door. She turned to him, a tight smile on her anxious face.

"No matter what happens," she said softly. "I will always consider you a great friend."

Merlin couldn't stop the slight grin that formed on his face. "But I'm a sorcerer, remember?"

"You also saved my life," Gwen replied. "I don't forget that I owe you a debt of gratitude."

"Thank you Gwen," Merlin replied. "I just hope Arthur feels the same way."

Merlin opened the door and slipped into Arthur's room. This place help so many memories for him, good ones along with the unpleasant ones of chores that never seemed to have an end. He looked over to where Arthur lay on his bed, still pale from his ordeal. What Merlin found the most disconcerting was the unreadable expression on Arthur's face.

Merlin walked over and stood at the foot of the bed. An awkward silence permeated the air, and he didn't dare interrupt the prince's silent brooding.

"You will never learn," Arthur muttered angrily.

"What is that?" Merlin asked carefully.

"How to know, of course," Arthur snapped.

Merlin gave Arthur a strange look, not know whether to smile, laugh, or change the subject.

"I'm finding it difficult," Arthur continued in a measured voice. "To know just how I can ever trust you again."

"Do you know why I did it?" Merlin asked.

"Yes," Arthur nodded. "But I wish you would've told me."

"And how would you have reacted?" Merlin asked.

"I'm really not sure to tell the truth," Arthur answered honestly. "I've been taught to treat sorcerers with the deepest suspicion. You mystify me Merlin."

"Magic is all I've ever known," Merlin said softly. "It has been a huge part of my life and always will be."

"I know," Arthur said. "And I now see that I wouldn't want you to change."

Merlin did a double take, and studied Arthur's expression.

"Sire?" he asked cautiously.

"Drop the formalities Merlin, and yes I forgive you," Arthur said.

"Really?" Merlin asked, a grin finally forming on his excited face.

"Don't look so happy with yourself," Arthur complained. "Just don't lie to me any more."

"I won't," Merlin confirmed.

"Good," Arthur replied. "I will somehow convince my father to stop being a prat, at least to you."

"Good luck," Merlin quipped. "And now I must go."

"Why?" Arthur asked, but then almost immediately, recognition dawned on the prince. "Your mother."

"I have to save her," Merlin said, panic once more growing.

"I know," Arthur replied. "And I'm coming with you."

"But Arthur," Merlin protested. "You're still not well."

"I'm fine," Arthur said. "And besides, I need to teach that dear sister of mine a lesson she will never forget."

Merlin grinned. The odds were not in their favor and his mother could be dead, but Arthur was his friend again and for the moment that was all that mattered.

* * *

AN: I know, I know, it has been FOREVER since I updated this story! I'm sorry I just got crazy busy, stressed, and I had a touch of writer's block. I know this chapter is on the short side, but I'm just trying to slowly get myself back into the groove of writing again. I promise that this story will be finished, and I will attempt to make the next updates quicker. Thank you to those who've stuck with this, and I hope you enjoyed this. Today is my birthday, so I thought I would try to get the update done in time to treat you all. And I'm always grateful for any feedback, it is the best encourager for me to write!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, the BBC does.

**An Act of Revenge**

**Chapter 20**

"Where are the horses?" Arthur asked as he and Merlin stood in the main courtyard of Camelot.

Merlin smirked, "We are not taking horses."

"Then wha—"

Arthur was interrupted by the loud sound of flapping wings, and in seconds the massive form of Kilgharrah came into view. The massive dragon landed promptly right in front of them.

Arthur looked at the dragon with suspicion and something like apprehension, but when he turned to look at Merlin, only annoyance showed through. "You can't be serious!"

"Can you think of a faster way?" Merlin pointed out.

"Is it safe?" Arthur asked despite himself.

Merlin grinned widely, "Are you saying you are afraid?"

"Of course not, the creature did try to kill me remember?" Arthur scoffed.

"You are afraid," Merlin said. "Kilgharrah won't harm you, I won't let him."

"I'm NOT afraid!" Arthur declared.

"Prove it!"

* * *

Arthur couldn't help it; he really didn't like the dragon ride. Merlin seemed to get a derisive pleasure out of being so high up, but Arthur preferred to have his feet on the ground. Not that he would ever admit it to Merlin.

It was so strange to think of Merlin as this incredibly powerful wizard and Arthur was still very much in shock about the whole situation. As much as he wished Merlin would've told his secret a long time ago, Arthur was now at a point where he at least understood it. Merlin had risked his life all those times to save him, and Arthur couldn't deny helping him this one time. Besides, he had to teach his sister a lesson.

The ride went quickly and when the dragon landed, Arthur felt like he was more fully recovered, and more ready to face this challenge.

"I have a plan," Arthur said. "I will distract Morgana and Mordred, and you go and rescue your mother."

"No Arthur," Merlin protested. "You won't stand a chance against their magic that is my task."

"Will you ever listen," Arthur complained.

"I know you want to face Morgana, but it is my destiny to fight her, not yours," Merlin said, his face a mask so stern, Arthur didn't challenge it this time.

"Alright," Arthur said. "But we will still be at a disadvantage."

Merlin turned back and winked at Kilgharrah, "But we have a secret weapon."

As they approached the cave where they had been held captive, Merlin couldn't help the fear and desperation he felt. His mother was probably dead, her life ended just because Morgana decided to use her as a pawn to get back at him. Merlin knew the fight ahead was going to be a challenge, but he had to focus and he had to save Arthur at all costs. He still remembered Kilgharrah's warning that Mordred would kill Arthur one day, and Merlin wasn't going to let it be today.

Merlin and Arthur stopped just outside the cave, hidden from view. There was some large bundle sitting in front of the cave. Horror dawned on Merlin as he recognized his mother, she wasn't moving.

As if on cue, Morgana walked out of the cave that same instant. "Come out Merlin," Morgana said, a cold smile planted on her face.

Merlin stood and walked forward, his eyes watching Morgana carefully.

"She's dead you know," Morgana said, a cold smile planted on her face.

"You will regret ever touching my mother," Merlin said, his voice low and dangerous. Fury welled up in him so strongly, that it took all his restraint not to strike.

"I'm just pleased that you now regret killing Morgause," Morgana replied viciously.

"You are mistaken," Merlin answered. "I don't regret it."

Before Morgana had the chance to make any reaction, Mordred stepped out of the cave. The child had never looked so sinister; it seemed he had been taking smirking lessons from Morgana.

"Come out Arthur," Mordred said. "I know you are there."

Arthur moved from his hiding place, drew his sword and stood next to Merlin. "Time for plan B," he muttered.

"I didn't know there was a plan B!"Merlin protested.

"There is now. Charge!" Arthur screaming racing forward, his sword held high.

* * *

AN: Yes, I know it has been WAY too long since I updated this. My only excuse is that college abducted me the last few months and doesn't let me go very much. I feel SO motivated to finish this, and I promise it won't be another 2 months until I update. Thanks to all of you who have kept me so encouraged, I'm always grateful for any feedback! In the next chapter, the fight begins!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, the BBC does.

**An Act of Revenge**

**Chapter 21**

_Arthur moved from his hiding place, drew his sword and stood next to Merlin. "Time for plan B," he muttered._

"_I didn't know there was a plan B!"Merlin protested._

"_There is now, charge!" Arthur screaming racing forward, his sword held high. _

_What on earth is he doing? _Merlin wondered briefly as he watched Arthur charge Morgana and Mordred. Still he had no time to think about Arthur's actions, since it was seconds before Morgana was sending a blast of magic his way. He ducked avoiding the dangerous magic, before sending a spell of his own, which she somehow managed to avoid.

Arthur lunged for his sister, but Mordred got to him first. He whispered some magical words that Merlin couldn't catch and the prince fell, completely unconscious. Mordred stood there still speaking softly with his eyes closed his hand hovering over Arthur's prone form.

"No!" Merlin roared, running now. He didn't want this to be the day that Mordred killed Arthur. Merlin started to walk forward cautiously, but Morgana held up a hand warning him off. Mordred still stood in the same spot, still chanting slowly. Merlin was terrified that he was going to lose his friend and his mother in the same day.

Morgana cackled, smiling derisively, "What is the all powerful "Emrys" going to do? You are too late Merlin, Arthur will soon be dead and Camelot is doomed."

Merlin gave her a steely look that matched his tone of voice, "If Arthur is dead then I have nothing to lose," he said. "I have spared your life in the past, but no more. You will die today Morgana."

A flicker of apprehension shone in her eyes for a split second, but then her bravado returned. "You killed my sister, prepare to die!"

In the same exact second they shouted their spells, both of them were knocked off their feet, and both stood again quickly. Merlin closed his eyes, thinking quickly of the perfect spell. There was one he had discovered a few years ago, but never tried. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

Merlin held up his hand and in the few seconds before Morgana could summon her own spell, he said the words_,_ "_handhwíl ásprungnes ceald_!"

Morgana's words stopped in mid sentence, her eyes grew wide, and her pale skin appeared to frost over. In the next second she toppled over and without even feeling for her pulse Merlin knew she was dead. He frowned, looking at her still form before his attention turned to Mordred. The boy gave him an accusing glare, before he turned and ran into the forest.

For a split second Merlin almost ran after him, but Arthur needed his attention. The prince was pale and he knew immediately that the prince only had seconds to live. Mordred's curse was a quickly fatal one. Merlin held his hand over Arthur's forehead and said a spell that he hoped would work. "_Gelácnian_!"

Nothing happened, and Merlin felt his heart sinking. This curse was obviously powerful magic, but regular magic couldn't cure it. He needed something far more powerful. Merlin closed his eyes and then it came to him. The words that came out of his mouth next were in the dragon's language, the meaning of which were not immediately clear to Merlin. But the results were almost instant. Arthur's cheeks flushed, and he started to breathe normally again. It was only seconds before his eyes opened.

"Did I almost die again?" Arthur asked.

"Pretty much," Merlin replied nodding.

"Does that mean I have to thank you?"the prince wondered.

"Only if it wouldn't hurt your ego to do so," Merlin quipped.

"Thank you Merlin." Arthur said, suddenly serious, sitting up. "What happened?"

"When your oh-so-brilliant plan failed, I fought Morgana while Mordred tried to kill you." Merlin replied.

Arthur then spotted Morgana's body. "Is she—"

"Dead," Merlin replied, his voice emotional. "I had no choice."

"I know," Arthur said, tearing his gaze from his sister. "And your mother?"

"Dead," Merlin replied, tears finally breaking down his resistance.

"Are you positive?" Arthur replied skeptically.

"I'm afraid to check," Merlin choked out, not daring to look where his mother lay.

Arthur stood and walked over to Hunith, bending down over her. "She's alive!" Arthur declared a few seconds later.

Merlin could hardly dare to believe it, but he jumped to his feet and dashed over to where Hunith lay. She still had the eye of the phoenix around her wrist, but after Merlin removed it, he could tell that she was indeed alive and would make it.

"I need to get her to Gaius," Merlin said, bending to lift her in his arms.

"You know my father will arrest you the second you arrive in Camelot," Arthur argued.

"I don't care," Merlin answered. "Uther doesn't scare me."

"Well if you have a death wish, then who am I to argue," Arthur said angrily, turning again to Morgana. "I want to return her to Camelot, give her a proper burial."

"Then let's go."

* * *

AN: Happy New Year! Sorry it has been WAY too long since I updated this. I hate making excuses, but my life was super crazy for awhile with school, being sick for two months solid, the holidays, and the death of my cat. I'm just now starting to feel well enough and motivated enough to write again. Thanks again to all of you awesome people who have still stuck with this story thought all my delays. As for the next chapter well the craziness is over (for the most part) and everyone is ok. But how will Uther react to Merlin's return and Morgana's death? This story is drawing to a close and will be done in a chapter or two, and as always I'm grateful for any feedback!


	22. Chapter 22

AN: I know that this is long overdue, like almost a year overdue, but I hope you enjoy the conclusion! Thanks to all the amazing readers who helped me get this far, your encouragement meant everything!

**An Act of Revenge**

**Chapter 22**

Returning to Camelot should have terrified Merlin, but he felt strangely numb as he walked along the cart that Arthur had managed to commandeer. On one side was Morgana's body wrapped in linen and next to her laid Merlin's mother. Hunith obviously weakened from her ordeal and yet somehow she still breathed miraculously. Merlin knew that in some way he would always regret the fact that his mother became a target because of him, he would always have enemies that would want to harm those he loved.

"You're sulking again," Arthur mutter beside him. "Somehow I find that more irritating than the sound of your voice."

"I'm just worried about my mom," Merlin admitted. "I owe her so much."

Suddenly they were finally entering the city and Leon was waiting for them at the entrance to the citadel. "You cannot pass Merlin," he said. "Uther has commanded us to kill you on sight."

"I'm not afraid," Merlin replied. He was sick and tired of Uther's rules and prejudices. "He will not stop me."

"I'm just following orders," Leon said regretfully, drawing his sword.

"And unfortunately I can't override my father," Arthur commented.

"Please leave Merlin," Leon pleaded. "I don't want to kill you."

"Tell the king I wish to have an audience with him, I will wait here," Merlin replied, then turned to Arthur. "Will you take my mother to Gaius?"

"Of course," Arthur said, lifting her easily from the cart and left followed by Leon. Merlin sat down by the entrance to wait.

Uther's response didn't take long. A minute later ten guards plus Leon surrounded the warlock with their weapons drawn. Merlin paid no attention to them, but stood and made no other action besides looking to Leon.

"By order of the king, you are under arrest," Leon said clearly, and guards walked forward to put iron cuffs around Merlin's wrists.

As he was led past the knight, Leon whispered to him, "I hope you know what you are doing."

* * *

The doors of Camelot's throne room were thrown open and Merlin was pushed forward by the guards. A silent audience of knights and courtiers watched, apparently very interested in the fate of the manservant turned sorcerer. Arthur was seated next to his father and was alternately brooding and shooting his father dirty looks. Uther paid no attention to Arthur and kept his furious glare on Merlin. It almost made Merlin want to scoff, but he held it in.

"Sorcerer," Uther said spitefully. "You have repeatedly practiced magic in Camelot despite the law, brought a dragon to Camelot, nearly killed Arthur. Any one of these offenses is treason and a death sentence."

"Actually," Merlin interrupted. "I practiced magic when it was necessary to save Camelot from magical foes, I personally stopped every single dragon attack, and I saved Arthur's life. Not for the first time I might add."

Uther went on as though Merlin hadn't spoken. "Then on top of your other crimes you killed Morgana!"

"Actually proud of that one," Merlin muttered. "She tried to kill me, you, and Arthur countless times with magic."

"Silence!" Uther roared. "I did not give you permission to speak!"

"Let's get one thing straight," Merlin said sternly. "I am only in Camelot because of Arthur. As long as he is here I will remain. I serve him, not you. If you leave me to do my job, to protect your son then I will never harm you. Did you know that I've already saved your life countless times? Don't worry I don't expect a thank you."

Arthur barked out a laught and Uther briefly shot his son a disgusted glance before turning back to Merlin. "Do not challenge me sorcerer!"

"No Uther, don't challenge me," Merlin replied, and the tone of his voice was suddenly deep and threatening. Suddenly it was so quiet you could drop a pin and hear it. "Once I feared you, but now I just pity you. But if you push me away out of Camelot and something happens to Arthur then I swear with all these people as my witness, your life will be a living hell. I know magic that would make your head spin, and you don't want me as your enemy. The choice is yours Uther, but remember my words, I mean every one of them."

Merlin's eyes then flashed gold suddenly and the cuffs fell off his arms. He turned to the guards and they nervously let him pass.

* * *

"How is she?" Merlin said pushing open the doors to Gaius' chamber. The physician jumped, but grinned wildly when he realized who it was.

"Merlin, I was so worried about you," Gaius said pulling the young man into a surprisingly tight hug.

"I'm more worried about my mom," Merlin admitted. "Is she?"

"Merlin-" Gaius started anxiously.

"No," Merlin gasped and ran up the stairs to his room.

"Merlin," Hunith said, looking up at him from where she laid. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine, I'm always fine," Merlin replied, sitting down beside her and taking her hand. "I thought you were-"

"Shh love," Hunith said smiling at her son. "Let's not talk about it."

"It was my fault you got captured, my fault you nearly died," Merlin replied regretfully.

"Did you capture me? Did you try to kill me? No, my brave son you did nothing wrong," Hunith said in a voice that brooked no argument.

"But-"

"I knew from the time you were born that you were special Merlin. I knew that I could be a target some day, but I would never for one day change the fact that you are my son. I love you so much Merlin, and I'm more proud of you than you will ever know."

For a long while later Merlin cried as he held his mother, the precious gift he'd almost lost.

* * *

"What did he say? Do I need become a hermit in the woods?" Merlin asked as Arthur entered Gaius' chambers later that night.

Arthur snorted. "The opposite actually, I think you've done the impossible Merlin, my father is actually scared of you. He told me to let you do whatever you want actually, he wondered if he should knight you actually. Gwaine had such a hard time keeping in his laughter that he started crying."

Merlin laughed, "Well it was the only thing I could do really."

"You may have my father fooled," Arthur said looking straight at his friend. "But I still know that you will always be a complete idiot."

"And you, Arthur will always be a prat," Merlin grumbled good natured.

"Still, I need to say…thank you," Arthur said, the last words nearly mumbled.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you?" Merlin grinned.

"Thank you," Arthur said glaring at Merlin in annoyance.

Merlin sighed, it was so nice to finally hear the words that he longed to hear ever since he saved Arthur from Mary Collins all those years ago. It was nice to finally be appreciated. During the course of their kidnapping and subsequent adventures something had changed in their friendship. Finally Arthur knew Merlin's biggest secret, and now he could always be open and honest with his best friend. A friend that had taught Merlin so much, and who would someday be a king that he could look up to.

"Friends?" Merlin asked, looking at Arthur.

The prince smiled warmly, "The best."

**The End**


End file.
